


Captured by Zeke and Pieck

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexuality, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cuddling, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Massages, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Starts off scary but turns romantic, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Titan Shifters, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: You are Michelle Zacharias, humanity's second-strongest soldier.What if, instead of ordering the Pure Titans to eat you, the Beast Titan carried you off to meet Pieck?What if when they finally emerged from their Titan forms, you stopped feeling afraid and started feeling very turned on?FIND OUT NOW in…my poorly written smut :D
Relationships: Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Captured by Zeke and Pieck

“Cuddle with me,” said the enormous Beast Titan. You looked up at its huge and hairy form. It had to be at least 17 meters tall. Its eyes were apelike, with dark sclera and golden irises, but its ears were pointed like an elf. Its mouth was filled with nasty pointed teeth. 

You’d seen this apparition before, but always from afar. Now, as it loomed over every building and tree in town, you froze.

“What’s wrong?” the ape said languidly, squatting to look at you. “Are you afraid?”

It slipped off your ODM Gear and weapons, so you could neither fight back nor escape. Then a flicker of genuine sadness went across its face.

“Sorry about your horse.”

The poor animal lay on the grass. It had come rushing towards you at your whistle, and the lumbering ape had accidentally stepped on it.

You stared up at the Beast Titan. 

“All I want is for you to cuddle with me,” it said. “Or, rather, with _us.”_

_Us?! There were MORE of these terrifying creatures?_

The intelligent Titan sat patiently, expecting a response.

“Hmm,” it said, scratching its ear. “I’m pretty sure we speak the same language. Can me and my friend cuddle you?”

You always urged your comrades to fight til the bitter end…but this _was_ the end for you.

You had no weapons. If it wanted to, the Titan could squish you just like that horse.

And four Pure Titans stood around you, ready to pounce if you stepped off the building.

“Unless you’d rather stay here on your rooftop.”

“Uh…okay.”

“Wonderful,” the ape titan said nonchalantly, and its hairy hands moved out to grab you. “My name’s Zeke.”

You half-screamed as the monster’s hot palms came together and scooped you up. Your heart felt ready to explode out of your chest.

_Any minute now, I’ll be torn to shreds and eaten…_

“It isn’t far. Come, you’ll make an excellent teddy bear.”

 _Teddy bear?_ You were at a loss. _What the fuck?_

The Beast Titan took you to a forested grove. A small, human-sized tent was inside it, lit by some sort of lantern.

The bread-like scent in the air told you there was at least one other Titan nearby. It had to be close.

“Normally I sleep in my tent,” the ape said, “but sometimes I like to sleep as a Titan. So does she,” he said, gesturing to your right. 

In the shadow of the trees, you saw a freakish, long-faced Titan standing on all fours.

You were taken aback by its ugliness.

“That’s Pieck. She sometimes stays in Titan form for months on end.”

Pieck rose from her forelegs and looked up at you. Her Titan’s head was long, like a horse’s or a baboon’s, yet its features were eerily human. 

_They’re both Titan Shifters. Like Eren Jaeger._

“Hello, my love,” the four-legged Titan said to the ape in a deep, raspy voice.

Zeke grinned down at her. “I brought you something, babe.” Zeke extended his long arms and showed you to the other Titan.

“Aww, she’s adorable,” Pieck said. 

“She was alone on a rooftop, surrounded by Titans.”

You cringed in terror as the giants peered down at you.

The ape remarked, “You’re very quiet. Is everything alright?”

You were terrified beyond words.

“Of _course_ she’s scared, Zeke.”

“P…glll…urrgh…”

But you managed to get some out.

“Please d-don’t kill me, guys...I’ll do anything...”

“Oh no,” Pieck said, in what she seemed to think was a reassuring voice. “Kill you? Why would we do that?”

 _Because I know your names now and because you’re evil Titans,_ you thought, but you said nothing.

“I told you,” the Beast Titan said in that deep voice, “all we want is to cuddle.”

You nodded rapidly. _Sure. Cuddles. Whatever._

The ape sat by the trees and lay on its side. Pieck came over and sat by him too. 

The Beast Titan’s face twisted into a grin. It asked her, “Can I be the little spoon today?”

“Yes, of course,” she said in that otherworldly voice. She added, “As long as I also get to hold our victim.”

You gasped.

She laughed. It was a sweet and warbling laugh, but it unnerved you. “Just kidding. I meant to say friend.”

They both looked at you.

“Is everything all right?” Pieck asked, as if two giant monsters kidnapping you could possibly be normal.

“Don’t eat me…please…”

“We won’t eat you,” replied the ape. Then it stared into you with its golden eyes and gave what was supposed to be a warm smile.

It was incredibly creepy.

_If they don’t mean to kill me, then…_

“T...Titan...I don’t want to be a Titan either,” you stammered.

Zeke laughed. “That won't happen either. I’ve made enough Titans today.”

_They’re lying. There’s no way this ends well._

“Can I?” asked Pieck. “I just want to touch you.” You nodded as one of her four limbs moved to grab you.

You didn’t resist as the oddly soft hands picked you up, placing you against her long cheek. Like a twisted hug.

A tear grew in one of your eyes. _This is it. This is how I’m going to die…being toyed with by psychotic giants…_

_Why didn’t I try to fight back?_

Zeke smiled at Pieck, wrapping an arm around her as well. Then he said, “Let me hold the human before I transform.” You soon found yourself lifted onto his furry belly. Zeke’s Titan had quite a paunch. 

A long, apelike finger caressed you. It moved from your back to your arms and then your hair. You kept waiting for this pervert to feel you up, but he didn’t. “You’re very pretty,” the deep-voiced Titan said.

A chill ran down your spine.

Zeke turned to his…wife? Lover? Whoever she was, she was more than just a comrade to him.

“You don’t mind me saying that, do you, Pieck?”

“Not at all. She IS cute,” the Cart Titan said.

Zeke kept petting you, but despite the warmth and softness of his Titan’s fur, you couldn’t relax. 

Silently, you began to cry. 

_If only I hadn’t tried to be brave back there, holding off nine Titans on my own…I would never have been cut off from everyone and captured by the enemy!_

_We’re never gonna win anyway, so long as these intelligent ones exist. The Titans are much too strong!_

Before long, your body was wracked with sobs. The Titans noticed. 

“She’s still terrified,” said the four-legged one. Her long face appeared before you, and her hands picked you up. 

“I…d-don’t want to die…” you cried. 

“You’re not going to die.”

“Getting out of our Titans may help,” Zeke said to Pieck.

“S-Sure,” you said through your sobs.

“I’m exiting my Titan now,” Zeke said. 

The Beast knelt on the ground. With a few snapping sounds, a blond, bearded man exited its nape, strolled down the creature’s arm, then stood before you. Shirtless. Full of abs. The only clothes he wore were dark green pants tucked into lace-up military boots.

Zeke was very attractive. Which made this whole situation even more fucked up.

“Would you mind terribly if we continued this cuddle session in human form?” Zeke asked you.

“I might be persuaded to come out for that,” Pieck said. “If she’s okay with it.”

You nodded, but you were torn.

On one hand, it would be nice to not see the intimidating Cart Titan before you, but on the other hand, you were wary. Why were Zeke and Pieck coming out of their Titans to be with you? What was their _angle?_

Was it going to be weird sex stuff?

Zeke walked up to you. “We’re not going to rape you, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

You didn’t trust him one bit.

Pieck emerged from her gigantic Titan. There was a squelching sound, then ripping noises as the Titan attachments snapped off of her. Soon, before you stood a young woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She was several inches shorter than yourself, with long dark hair and brown, relaxed eyes. She was very pretty. 

Somehow, you’d expected a more intimidating person.

“We really won’t hurt you,” she said. “We just want a cuddle buddy tonight. And while it might be wrong, us kidnapping you like this, it’s better than getting eaten by Titans, right?”

All your anger seethed to the forefront. Rage erupted out as you began yelling at the Titan Shifters.

“You people are sick,” you said defiantly. “SICK!” You let loose a few expletives. “Of course I don’t want to get eaten! But taking me and forcing me to cuddle you is wrong too! Why would I cuddle with the monsters who broke the Walls?!”

Pieck said thoughtfully, “You’re right. You really are right…and if we _could,_ we’d tell you why we’re here and why we’re doing this mission. It’s _not_ because we hate you or just to be evil.”

Zeke added seriously, “The fate of the entire world hangs on this mission.”

“Bullshit,” you said. Your body throbbed with the urge to attack, but if you did, they’d just turn into Titans. Without ODM gear, you didn’t stand a chance.

“It’s not bullshit. This might sound crazy, but it’s all to save the world. Believe me, we feel for you Eldians.”

Your face betrayed confusion at the word “Eldian,” and Zeke and Pieck glanced at each other. 

They turned back to you. “By the way, what’s your name?”

You were too angry to care.

“What does THAT matter?!” But you gave it anyway. “Michelle,” you told them. “Michelle Zacharias.”

Zeke’s eyes widened. _“She’s_ the one they were talking about,” he said, excited about who he had captured. “The second strongest fighter after the Ackerman.”

“Really,” Pieck said. She looked you up and down. “Well, I can believe it. She’s very tall and strong.”

“She has to be at least 178 centimeters,” Zeke said. “Hey,” he asked you. “How many push-ups can you do?”

__

_Seriously?!_

__

“’Strongest’ doesn’t mean my number of push-ups,” you tell them.

__

“I suppose that makes sense,” Zeke says. “The fact that you’ve survived in that squad for over ten years is impressive enough.” Then his expression turned a bit more cheerful. “But still, show us!”

__

You accede to the Titan Shifters’ demand for a physical contest.

__

You easily defeat Pieck at the push-up and sit-up contest, but you’re beaten by Zeke. Which isn’t surprising- he *does* have the biggest muscles. Afterwards, everyone retires to the tent. 

__

_This’ll probably be the part where they force themselves on me…_ you think. You look around the tent for items that could be used as weapons.

__

Zeke pulls up a warm, pillowy green blanket and gets under it. Pieck joins him. 

__

“Come,” the bespectacled man says. “Join us.”

__

“We promise not to rape you,” Pieck says. “I wouldn’t dream of it. And Zeke’s a gentleman.”

__

“Plus, I don’t want children,” he adds. “For Eldians, being born into this world just means suffering…so even if I wanted to, I’m not going to take any chances.”

__

You’re not sure what he’s talking about, but you step towards the bed anyways, leaning over onto your side. 

__

“Don’t be afraid,” Zeke says. With the soft mattress under you, the petite girl settling in just in front of you, and Zeke’s hard, hot abs behind you, you find your body relaxing. 

__

_I have to stay alert…_

__

But Zeke nestles into you, bringing a long, muscled arm over your midsection, and Pieck pushes her soft form backwards into your chest, and before long, you’re incredibly comfortable. 

__

_Maybe things will be alright after all._

__

In such close quarters, it’s impossible not to notice something else. _Zeke smells really good._

__

The color rises in your cheeks.

__

“You’re so warm,” Pieck says. You can tell she’s smiling. “Can you drape an arm over me?”

__

You do so. Zeke reaches over you and strokes her shoulder. 

__

“You’ve had a long couple of days, haven’t you,” he murmurs to her. 

__

She agrees, then starts talking about a battle she fought as the Cart Titan. Zeke says, “Remember that time when you had to carry me in your jaws?”

__

She laughs. “Porco was not amused.”

__

“His dad thinks I’m a terrible captain. He thinks _you’re_ the only one carrying the team.”

__

“To be fair,” she replies, “there is a literal saddle on my back.”

__

Zeke smiles and continues to massage her shoulder.

__

The tenderness with which he does so surprises you. He caresses Pieck gently, even lovingly. For some reason, you expected the Beast Titan’s owner to be a hulking brute without any delicacy at all. _Not that it matters. These people are still our enemy._

__

After cuddling her for awhile, Zeke turns his attentions to you. 

__

You feel his soft beard touch your back. 

__

“Would you like a massage too?” he asks in a quiet, calm voice.

__

You answer reflexively, “I actually hate massages. They just feel painful to me.”

“Oh,” Zeke says simply. “Well, in that case, nevermind.”

__

You’re surprised. He actually respected your wishes. 

__

What a confusing duo. Zeke and Pieck bring you here and scare the crap out of you with their Titans, only to apparently want nothing but cuddles. 

__

If it weren’t for the whole kidnapping-you thing, and the whole being-allied-with-the-Titans thing, you’d consider them fairly nice people. 

__

_What happens after this?_ you wonder. You decide not to worry about it. Zeke smells great, and Pieck feels cozy and cute as she’s curled up in front of you.

__

Zeke begins stroking your back, then your stomach with his warm, masculine hands. 

__

Despite the circumstances, you begin to feel aroused. 

__

“I hope this is alright,” the blond man tells you. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

__

“No, it’s good,” you say, trying to keep your voice steady.

__

_He has nice hands,_ you think. _And that voice…_

__

_What am I thinking? These people kidnapped me!_

__

Nevertheless, electricity crackles down your spine.

__

You feel something behind you. Something even warmer and firmer than the rest of Zeke.

__

Realizing you can feel it, Zeke pulls back, but not before a satisfied “Mmmh…” escapes your lips.

__

You’re embarrassed. _They know._

__

Pieck turns her head around. She pushes a piece of tousled hair out of her face, then says, “Do you like this?”

__

Her soft little hands trail down your neck. 

__

Strange feelings well up, feelings that you’ve never had before. 

__

Zeke’s muscles press into your back, and his hand moves onto your stomach. You’re tense, but after a couple seconds, you relax.

__

Zeke lets out a little moan.

__

You’ve never been this turned on before. 

__

As Pieck touches you, her head comes forward and her lips meet yours in a delicate kiss. 

__

Your eyes grow wide. 

__

_What the…_

__

You didn’t expect this. But it feels so good. 

__

“You like that?” Zeke purrs into your ear. 

__

He bends in close to your neck. You feel his hot breath on the back of your cheek. 

__

“It was surprisingly good,” you reply honestly.

__

“Pieck goes both ways, you know. Do you?”

__

“I never thought I did, but…maybe.”

__

You want to know how he tastes too. On a wild whim, you turn your head up and press your lips to Zeke’s.

__

An explosion of feeling erupts inside you. What Pieck did was nice, but this feels even stronger.

__

_Yes._

__

_Give me more._

__

Their hands are greedy now, caressing you sensuously, grasping your midsection, your thighs, your butt…

__

Zeke and Pieck sink deeper and deeper into the blankets, their bodies seeming to melt into yours.

__

Before you know it, your lips are around Zeke’s cock and Pieck’s petite fingers are gliding inside you.

__

You can’t help it. Slippery arousal oozes out of you. Pieck uses it as lube, removing her hand from your vagina and pleasuring the area outside it in sweet little circles. 

__

You groan in pleasure. It’s like she knows exactly what to do.

__

Zeke’s cock feels tight, rigid, and hot as you taste it. It’s musky, but in a pleasant way. It fills your mouth. You run your tongue along its sides, then up to its bulging glans. The skin there slips away, and a few drops come out in anticipation. The end is wet and spongy, and the taste is amazing. You begin to suck it. 

__

_God, this is so wrong…I’m…I’m fucking Titans._

__

The deviance, the utter _wrongness_ of it somehow makes it better.

__

Your hands grasp his muscled torso, pulling him towards you…

__

Zeke is breathing quickly now. You’ve increased your pace.

__

Pieck is pleasuring you in myriad ways – her lips are on your shoulder, your back…

__

Then they’re where her hands were earlier.

__

Her tongue reaches inside you, and you hit your peak right there. 

__

With a violent shudder, you moan, accidentally smacking her with your knee, and sucking Zeke extra hard. 

__

“Uuuuhghh!” he grunts, and suddenly a hot liquid spurts onto your face. It hits you again and again. You close your mouth and instantly spit after some of it gets on your tongue. 

__

_Zeke…Pieck…_

__

You hug the man close to you. You grab the petite woman with your other arm. 

__

“Are you alright?” you ask Pieck, after your orgasm’s over.

__

You hadn’t meant to whack her like that.

__

She laughs – an airy, musical chortle. “It’ll take more than _that_ to kill me,” she says.

__

You chuckle. Then you close your eyes, enjoying the afterglow.

__

When you open your eyes again, the bearded blond and the long-haired girl are looking down at you. They’re both flushed with excitement. Pieck says, “Hey, do I get one too?”

__

Zeke says, “I’ll take this one, baby,” and his hands begin to stimulate her. You kiss him all over as he does so. After awhile, his lips come off of Pieck’s and you move forward to meet them. He tastes incredible. Masculine and sweet. After having orgasmed, Zeke’s mostly out of steam, but you want to keep kissing and kissing him. Eventually, his lips come off of you and go back onto Pieck - this time, deep down below. She writhes with excitement as Zeke pleasures her. It’s lovely to witness. You caress and kiss Pieck’s back until eventually she climaxes, and the three of you collapse onto the bed, holding one another. 

__

You look into Zeke’s hazel eyes. There’s an unmistakable expression of satisfaction there.

Pieck’s dark brown eyes always look relaxed, but right now, with that utterly peaceful smile and with sweat sparkling on her brow, she looks angelic. _How could this beautiful girl be the Cart Titan?_

__

The girl gazes at you and Zeke in serene exhaustion. 

__

“Thank you,” she says. 

__

It feels wrong, almost transactional, to be thanked after sex, but when Pieck says it, it’s merely an earnest expression of her happiness. 

__

“Thank _you,”_ you tell her. “It was fun watching you two. And I don’t know what you did to me, but it was amazing.”

__

“As expected from Pieck,” Zeke says breathlessly. “She’s like a sex prodigy.”

__

“Does it count as a _prodigy_ if I started at twenty?” she smiles, teasing him for his word choice. 

__

“Yes,” he says. 

__

Zeke looks at you with all his barriers down. “And _your_ cock-sucking skills are fantastic,” he says. He seems to be searching for a witty follow-up, but he’s too tired to find one.

__

Your mind wonders, _What just happened? Did I really just do this?_

__

But it’s more with amusement than worry. 

__

_It…It’s not like they took advantage of me or anything. They brought me here, but I did it of my own free will._

__

_And damn, it was good._

__

Everyone leaves the tent to brush their teeth and do their business, and before long, you all converge on the bed again – this time, to sleep.

__

You don’t worry about tomorrow. Despite the circumstances – being one foot away from the holders of the Beast and Cart Titans – you find yourself completely at ease.

__

_Fuck it. Even if they eat me tomorrow,_ you muse, _I just had the best sex of my life._

__

You chuckle quietly to yourself, and before long, you drift off to sleep.

__


End file.
